You'd better run, better run faster tan my bullet
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Él no quería ser el héroe, no quería salvar a nadie, no quería que se le acercasen luego a pedirle perdón, sólo quería huir, y que se jodan todos. Pasado de Mail Jeevas. Drabble.


_Hola a todos~! Bien como siempre, tuve un pequeño 'puff' de imaginación o algo así y salió esto, un drabble, si se quiere con algo del pasado de Matt, inspirado por una canción de Foster The People que se llama Pumped up kicks y bien, espero que les agrade :3_

_A la gente HERMOSA que estuvo dejándome favs y reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS, nunca dejaré de agradecerles, y pronto volveré con más capis, me hago unos 15 diarios para escribir luego de la uni :D_

_Advertencias: (¿?)_

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, completen el resto…_

_Escuchen esto~: www .youtube watch? v=SDTZ7iX4vTQ (Sin espacios~)_

* * *

**You'd better run, better run, faster tan my bullet**

Aquel era el último día que pasaría en aquel infame lugar y se lo había jurado. Repetía esas palabras en su pensamiento mientras los niños mayores lo golpeaban, mientras sentía cómo su abdomen era empujado casi hasta su espalda con una fuerte patada, mientras gotas de sangre resbalaban por su rostro en diferentes lugares. ¿Dolor? Ya ni siquiera lo sentía, su cuerpo se había transformado en un saco de arena, ya no sentía la urgencia de llevar sus manos a su cara para cubrirse, la necesidad de retroceder y correr, de evadirlos. El dolor no era el problema.

¿Cuál era entonces?

Odio.

Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba a su padre, odiaba su vida, simplemente quería salir de allí de una buena vez y si era necesario sufrir, pero muy, muy lejos de allí.

No tenía lugar a dónde ir, ya que al morir su madre, era su padre quien daba las órdenes ahora, lo cual quería decir que debía quedarse en el orfanato que él dirigía, pero allí estaba su principal inconveniente, los huérfanos lo detestaban. Cada vez que veían una oportunidad lo arrinconaban y 'le daban su merecido' aunque no fuese él quien mereciera esos ataques. Toda la culpa era de su padre, todo el tormento que sufría era por el simple hecho de que los niños jamás se animarían a hacerle frente a ese hombre, pero claro… tenían con quién desquitarse.

No los justificaba, pero sabía que tenían un buen motivo para liberar todos esos ganchos, patadas y mordidas, él sabía todo lo que sufrían en ese lugar… justamente porque él sufría exactamente lo mismo. Los gritos que se podían oír por las noches desde las habitaciones, el llanto, la resistencia que obviamente oponían. Y su padre lo permitía todo, como director, poco y nada le importaba lo que pasaba con los niños… con Mail. _"No es como si fuesen muchos de todas formas…"_ le escuchó decir una vez antes de las sesiones privadas que casi a diario debía soportar.

Sentía asco.

Él no quería ser el héroe, no quería salvarlos, no quería que se le acercasen luego a pedirle perdón, sólo quería huir, y que se jodan todos.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena y él ya estaba listo, una camiseta de mangas largas con rayas blancas y negras cubría sus lastimados brazos, le quedaba algo grande, pero le gustaba así; sus jeans nuevos también le iban algo grandes, pero no era algo que le molestara demasiado, se había puesto una chaqueta negra quizá demasiado abrigada, pero sabía que la necesitaría. Escaneó el lugar y levantó una ceja, todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, hasta hubiese comenzado su cena, pero no tenía hambre.

Nadie notó el momento en el que se levantó de su asiento y caminó por los oscuros pasillos de aquella vieja casa hacia la oficina de su padre, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo derecho que había robado hace unos días. La puerta hizo un chirrido bastante molesto cuando fue abierta con lentitud y hesitación… agradeció que nadie se encontrara cerca. Generalmente todos los supuestos docentes se quedaban en el comedor vigilando a los treinta niños que tenían a su cargo, su padre había salido a resolver algunos 'asuntos' que de verdad a estas alturas ni le importaban.

Sus dedos corrieron hacia un costado un mechón de su rojizo cabello a lo que se adentraba en el cuarto y corría directamente hacia el viejo escritorio, no sin antes poner aquel tubo de nicotina entre sus labios. Abrió una gaveta rápidamente, encontró allí el arma y la sacó, escondiéndose debajo de la mesa para poder revisarla y estar oculto por si a alguno de los maestros se le ocurría pasar por allí. La pistola tenía seis balas, seis tiros que serían su boleto de salida. Quería sonreír, pero le era imposible. Su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte.

Decidido, sacó todo el dinero que vio en el mismo cajón, de paso captando con sus verdes ojos unos googles que solía usar su madre en sus paseos en avioneta. Se preguntó por qué su padre, siendo tan insensible como era, los conservaba a su lado. Los ajustó un poco y se los puso, pintando todo el panorama de color naranja, lo cual por algún motivo lo tranquilizó, se sentía protegido.

* * *

La campana había sonado, tendrían un pequeño receso antes de que las luces se apagaran. Mail cerró la puerta de la oficina y comenzó a correr hacia el patio trasero. Todo estaba bien… o eso era lo que creía, ya que al salir se encontró directamente con ese particular grupo de niños que se encargaban de que las golpizas que recibía diariamente se duplicaran. Sólo en ése instante una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Los chicos comenzaron a trastabillar hacia atrás al ver al pelirrojo apuntando la pistola temblorosamente hacia ellos. El más alto de todos dejó escapar una risa y se le acercó desafiante, creyendo que el arma no traía municiones. Apareció su padre, soltó una carcajada confiado de que había descargado el arma.

Entonces jaló el gatillo.

- Comiencen a correr.- Dijo con voz calma, casi oscura, sin bajar el cañón.

El hombre cayó hacia atrás con un tiro en el abdomen y recién en ese momento, los demás se echaron a correr.

El pelirrojo vio que uno de ellos dejó caer un gameboy, justamente el que le habían robado días antes. Lo levantó y comenzó a correr a todo lo que le dieran las piernas, el cigarrillo sin encender aún colgando de sus labios.

* * *

Conservó la pistola, no sabía cómo había logrado hacerlo pero logró salir de Guilford, entrando a escondidas al último tren con destino a Winchester. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía dónde dormir, pero no se arrepentía. La imagen de su padre cayendo hacia atrás con un hoyo a la altura de su estómago y la sangre, no le conmovió en lo más mínimo, pero prefería olvidarlo… olvidarlo todo. Caminaba por la estación sin saber qué hacer, el cigarrillo que había robado y que ni si quiera había fumado yacía en su bolsillo, abollado y casi desarmado.

Comenzó a jugar con su gameboy, nadie le prestaba atención, se sentía libre, al fin libre. No se dio cuenta de que estaba casi afuera de la estación de trenes hasta que chocó con alguien, lo cual hizo que levantase la vista. Ese hombre traía un sobretodo gris y un sombrero, llevaba un portafolios.

- L-lo sien…- pero no pudo terminar su disculpa, el arma que traía había caído al suelo.

De un momento a otro el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras ese hombre se agachaba y tomaba la pistola, un par de oscuros ojos captaron los googles de Mail. El hombre le ofreció su diestra, luego de guardar rápidamente el arma en su sobretodo. Por algún motivo él la tomó y se puso de pie.

- Puedes llamarme Watari…- fue lo último que escuchó mientras la puerta de un carro negro se abría frente a él.

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
